


Ricordi

by KyrieFortune



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Sakamaki e Toudou guardano "Elisabeth das Musical".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Mai più drabble. Non ne sono capace.  
> Buon #IFD.  
> E grazie a Laura per l'idea.
> 
> Non chiedetemi perché sono 101 parole e non 100, AO3 s'è rimbambito.

« **D** avvero hai fatto vedere questa roba a tua figlia?».

Sakamaki non era mai stato un grande amante dei musical, forse perché le sue sorelle li guardavano sempre, così ricordava. Questo però di sicuro non l’avevano mai visto.

«Da piccola era ossessionata dalla principessa Sissi» spiegò Toudou. «Vide un vecchio film su di lei in TV, e da allora volle avere qualsiasi cosa su di lei».

«Questa non è roba adatta per una bambina però».

«Lo so, per questo volle guardarlo con me».

Il volto di Toudou si intristì.

«Ti manca?».

Toudou annuì, e un paio di lacrime scesero sul volto.

 


End file.
